Fenton in Flight
by Karen1313
Summary: Danny, living up to his nickname of "Clueless 1" was dumbfounded by the reactions he was getting. The ghost was defeated and the damage was minimal, so why was everyone acting so weird? A silly little oneshot-reveal that I've been wanting to publish.
**A.N. Well, I finally had some time and decided to get this down. It's another oneshot. It's also a reveal. Can anyone tell I like oneshot-reveals (with alliteration in the title)?**

 **If there's one thing that annoys me in fanfics, it's plot inconsistencies and bad spelling/grammar. I'm on this site to improve and share, so don't be shy, please PM me if you find any mistakes. Reviews and critiques are much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I will own Danny Phantom the day that Vlad Masters owns the Green Bay Packers. It's not gonna happen.**

 _Whoosh!_

A blast of neon green ecto energy shot out from the much too large metal arm of Danny Phantom's ghostly opponent. The white-haired hero dodged just in time, retaliating with a blast of his own. This had been going on for about six hours, neither specter able to gain the upper hand. Thanks to new upgrades on Skulker's suit and Danny's lack of backup/ a Fenton Thermos, it seemed like the fight would never end. Skulker groaned in annoyance, his metallic features twisting into a scowl.

"Hurry up and surrender, Whelp! We both know you need to get to school soon."

"You flatter me Skulker! Since when have I ever arrived to class on time?" Phantom replied with a devious smirk.

Cars sped by and adults on their way to work were beginning to gather around the scene. Many rolled their eyes at the fight, grumbling about ghostly menaces and property damage as they hopped back in their cars and went back on their merry ways. Just another normal day in Amity Park. Others gave small shouts to cheer on Phantom, getting their phones out to record the battle.

By the time the high schoolers showed up, even the few fans that stopped to watch the brawl were getting bored. Since Skulker had chosen a spot right by the Casper High flagpole to start trying to pummel Danny, there was no shortage of spectators, even after the first bell sounded.

Danny panted, wondering when Sam and Tucker were going to show up. They were probably still at his front door, waiting for _him_ , come to think of it.

The teen mumbled curses under his breath as he spotted the Fenton RV in the distance with his heightened eyesight.

Scratch that, anyone who wasn't hopelessly deaf could tell the Fentons were coming by listening to the sound of street lamps falling over, fresh victims of Jack Fenton's awful driving.

"Better finish this fast," Danny thought to himself with renewed determination, not wanting to see what would happen if his parents tried to "solve" the problem.

Danny gathered up a huge ball of ectoplasm in his gloved hand, rolling his eyes at the faint sound of a large man shouting

"Molecule by molecule!" in the distance.

"You know, Skulker, I was actually enjoying our little workout session," Danny lied. "But I think it's time for this party to come to an end."

He let the enormous ecto ball loose, smacking Skulker flat in the chest with so much force that a 5-foot wide hole appeared in the dirt below where the robotic ghost was previously floating.

Phantom lowered himself to the ground, surprised at how efficient the attack was. Dash, Paulina, and other A-listers cheered in the background at the supposed victory, but after years of constant battle, Danny suspected that Skulker was not completely defeated. He reached for his non-existent thermos, unsurprisingly finding nothing but air as he cautiously approached the still-smoking crater.

It was at that moment that a battered Skulker, his flaming mohawk reduced to a mere candle and his metal suit bent and sparking at the edges, flew out and tasered Danny with a device that looked suspiciously similar to the Plasmius Maximus.

"I may only have 15% battery left on this suit, but if I'm going down, I taking you down with me!" Skulker exclaimed as he gleefully watched Danny writhe in pain.

"How do you like my new toy, Whelp? Plasmius gave it to me as an early Death Day present!" Skulker snickered maniacally, a glimmer of satisfaction shining in his cold green eyes.

Phantom fell to the ground, his vision going temporarily white before he came to.

"Now you've got me really annoyed." Danny growled, eyes lighting up in green fury.

He leapt into the air with some difficulty, wondering what the heck Skulker had blasted him with and why summoning an ice beam to destroy the robotic ghost (who oddly didn't seem to be making an effort to avoid the inevitable attack) was taking so much concentration.

With a burst of effort, Danny managed to freeze a still grinning Skulker into an ice cold ghost-pop, collapsing soon after. He shot a feeble ectoblast at the block of ice, splitting the frozen ghost in two. He was surprised to see the remains of the chilly spirit sucked up into a blinding beam of light.

Turning his head towards the source of the glow, Danny spotted Sam and Tucker, their breaths ragged as if they had just sprinted there.

Sam's eyes were wide and she was mouthing something desperately, trying in vain to relay to Danny what seemed to be some very important information. Tucker's usually grinning mouth was arranged in a grimace as if to say, "Sorry man."

Danny turned his head further to see Jazz, her fingers massaging her forehead in a face palm of "Oh no."

Behind Jazz were Maddie and Jack, staring at Danny in plain shock (and not making a move to reach for any weapons hidden in their various pockets).

Danny, living up to his nickname of "Clueless 1" was dumbfounded by the reactions he was getting. The ghost was defeated and the damage was minimal, so why was everyone acting so weird? Sure, the fight may have been impressive to some humans, but it wasn't anything the citizens of Amity Park hadn't seen before. His underwear wasn't showing, was it? **(A.N. Feel free to read my other story, "Pantsed Phantom" if you didn't chuckle at that.)**

Danny turned his head full circle to see Dash looking like he was about to vomit, Paulina passed out on the ground, and a truckload of news-hungry cameramen eagerly approaching the scene. Everywhere he turned, faces greeted him with awe and fear.

Still confused, Danny shook his still throbbing head lightly, a black bang falling into his eyes. It took a second, but when realization dawned on his features, it was already too late.

Because, according to everyone else, Danny Phantom did not have black hair and blue eyes.

Danny Phantom did not dress in a casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

That was Danny Fenton.

And according to everyone else, Danny Fenton did not fight ghosts.

As far as everyone else was concerned,

Danny Fenton was not a ghost.

Danny glanced back to his friends before his crystalline blue eyes landed on Sam's glaring amethyst ones, an expression of annoyance prominent on her face.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, an uneasy smile plastered on his profile.

Reporters began closing in, pleading for a statement, but Danny's only word was directed towards his exasperated female friend.

"Oops."

 _End._


End file.
